Le métis et la gitane
by minimilie
Summary: Un an après l'arc de Dress Rosa. Après l'annonce du mariage de Kaya avec un officier de la Marine, Usopp déprime. Quelle ne sera pas sa surprise d'apprendre qu'il est... papa ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'a jamais vu cette femme... Aurait-il enfin trouvé un remède contre le mal-être qui le ronge depuis un an ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà sur une nouvelle fiction avec comme personnage principal Usopp ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de cette fiction... Je sais, c'est pas bien d'avoir plusieurs fics en même temps, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vraiment. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez la lecture ! Je ne sais absolument pas dans quelle direction je vais, j'espère que cette fic ne va pas partir n'importe comment ^^  
_

_Rating K+ pour le moment, je ne pense pas que ça changera mais on verra._

_Iléria est à moi, le reste est à Oda-sama !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Ouaiiiiiis géniaaaaaaaal une îîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîle !

Le cri du capitaine s'était entendu dans tout le bateau. En effet le bout de terre que le sniper et le renne avaient aperçu à l'horizon était bien une île.

- C'est parti pour l'aventuuuuure !

Sbaaaaf.

- Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de gueuler comme ça ? S'époumona la navigatrice, une veine palpitant sur son front. J'ai troué la carte que j'étais en train de faire à cause de toi, crétin !

- Toi aussi tu gueules, releva l'épéiste aux cheveux verts d'un air las.

- Pardon ? Tu veux que je te rappelle combien tu me dois, pour voir ? le menaça-t-elle avec des dents de requin.

- Laisse tomber, souffla le vert avant de retourner vers la vigie pour faire un petit somme avant d'arriver sur l'île.

- Nami chérieeeee, Robin d'amouuuuur ! s'écria le cuistot avec les yeux en cœur, laissez-moi vous préparer un petit en-cas pour vous sustenter le temps de votre promenade sur cette charmante petite île !

- Moi aussi j'en veux Sanji j'ai faim !

- Toi Luffy tu peux crever ! Tu as englouti un rôti il y a dix minutes !

- Mais j'ai encore faim moi, geignit ce dernier.

Alertés par tout ce vacarme, le reste de l'équipage sortit sur le pont du Sunny.

- Ouah une nouvelle île, suuuuuuper ! s'écria le cyborg bleu.

- Elle est si inattendue que j'en ai les yeux qui sortent de mes orbites ! Oh mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'yeux ! SQUELETTE JOKE Yohohohoho !

Ping !

- T'as pas fini avec tes blagues pourries squelette ambulant ?

- Ma belle Nami, tes coups sont toujours d'une précision redoutable… Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me montrer ta petite culotte maintenant que je suis à terre, en dédommagement ?

Ping ! Pang ! Ping ! Pung !

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE VIEUX PERVERS !

A côté, Robin dissimulait un rire. Ses nakamas n'avaient pas changé malgré les années et toutes leurs aventures, les deux ans d'éloignement, l'île des hommes-poissons, Punk Hazard, Dress Rosa …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le sniper de l'équipage, qui contemplait calmement l'île dont ils se rapprochaient. En fait si. Lui avait changé. Depuis un an, il dissimulait une certaine dépression. Il avait appris dans un journal que la belle, la douce doctoresse Kaya d'East Blue, dont il était visiblement amoureux, s'était mariée à un Marine. Il en avait été effondré. Après tout, à quoi bon cela lui avait-il servi d'être devenu fort et d'avoir parcouru tout ce chemin s'il n'y avait personne qui attendait son retour et ses aventures fantastiques non mensongères ? Ses nakamas avaient respecté son chagrin et avaient tout fait pour qu'il remonte doucement la pente. Malgré tout, il avait un peu perdu de cette insouciance et de cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait avant, et l'archéologue trouvait cela fort dommage.

- LUFFYYYYYY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le garde-manger ?

- Bah j'avais un petit creux Sanji, répondit-il la bouche pleine tandis que le blond le faisait voler de l'autre côté du pont. Je me suis dit que je pouvais vider la réserve puisqu'on allait refaire des provisions !

- Sombre idiot ! Et que vont manger mes Mellorines à présent ?

- Il y a une crique pas très loin où on pourra se cacher au cas où il y aurait des Marines, les coupa Usopp en montrant du doigt ladite crique.

- Ok, fit Luffy en faisant craquer ses doigts. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. La nuit commence à tomber c'est parfait pour aller visiter la ville et manger dans une bonne auberge… Je prends les devants et vous me retrouvez dans celle qui offre le plus à bouffer !

- Attends Luffy, c'est peut-être un nid à Marine on doit être prud…

Deux bras élastiques s'élancèrent et propulsèrent son propriétaire sur l'île. Propriétaire qui détala en courant.

- Laisse tomber Chopper, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude, souffla l'épéiste en ajustant ses épées à sa ceinture. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est limiter la casse.

Il sauta sur la berge lorsqu'ils furent assez proches.

- Je propose qu'on refasse les stocks et les provisions demain, fit le second. Luffy a raison, on devrait aller manger et boire un coup quelque part.

Tous acquiescèrent, même le cuistot. Fait très étonnant lorsqu'on savait la facilité avec laquelle lui et le marimo se tapaient sur le système à longueur de journée. Ils commencèrent à descendre du navire.

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste sur le bateau pour qu'on ne se fasse pas piquer le trésor, s'écria soudainement Nami.

- Je m'en occupe, fit le sniper en réajustant son Kabuto.

La rouquine hésita. Elle savait qu'Usopp apprécierait ce moment de solitude, mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même.

- On te ramènera de quoi manger, fit Sanji en sautant sur la berge. Allez viens Nami. Laisse-le, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il la rattrapait. Il en a besoin.

La rousse hocha la tête. Le sniper était un des membres de l'équipage avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, car ils avaient traversé de nombreux moments de doute, de peur et de découragement ensemble. Mais elle savait que pour ce coup-là, elle était incapable de l'aider.

* * *

- Aubergiste, encore de la viande s'il-vous-plait !

Ce dernier se dépêcha de retourner en cuisine tandis que Nami pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que leur capitaine allait la ruiner.

Le repas était fort savoureux tout comme la boisson. Il n'y avait pas de Marines sur cette île, et la base la plus proche était à trois jours de navigation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se laissaient aller aux joies de la terre ferme. En plus, la pluie avait commencé à tomber dru ce qui les poussait le joyeux équipage à rester, le temps que cela se calme. Il pouvait y en avoir pour des heures encore.

Une personne rentra dans l'auberge, provoquant un silence de mort. Elle avait le visage et le corps entièrement couverts par un long manteau à capuche, d'où s'échappaient de longues boucles de cheveux noirs. Elle s'avança vers le bar, complètement trempée. Ses pieds étaient nus, et ses bras semblaient recouverts de bracelets qui teintaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle paraissait essoufflée.

- Dehors, bohémienne ! s'écria l'aubergiste. On n'a pas besoin de diseuse de bonne aventure !

- Je suis juste venue demander un repas et un abri pour la nuit. J'ai longtemps marché pour arriver jusqu'ici et j'espérais un meilleur accueil.

- Je ne suis pas un samaritain, je n'héberge pas les vauriens de ton espèce.

- J'ai de quoi payer, fit-elle en faisant tinter une petite bourse qu'elle lui mit devant le nez.

- Je ne prends pas l'argent de voleurs. Va-t-en !

- Cet argent je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai gagné, s'énerva-t-elle. De manière tout à fait légale.

- Je ne te crois pas. Des sales manouches de ton espèce ne gagnent pas d'argent, ils le dérobent.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la Manouche ?

- Hey la gitane ! s'écria Luffy. Viens avec nous boire un coup !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le capitaine de l'équipage pirate qui avait troublé le silence oppressant s'étant installé.

- Pour la discrétion, c'est raté, murmura la navigatrice en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Alors tu viens ou pas ?

La jeune femme regarda un instant Luffy, interloquée, puis fit un sourire et releva sa capuche, laissant apercevoir son visage.

- Oui, j'arrive, fit-elle en lançant un regard hautain à l'aubergiste avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'équipage.

L'aubergiste marmonna dans sa barbe avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

- Merci, reprit la jeune femme en regardant Luffy avec un regard pétillant.

Elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques.

- De rien, répondit Luffy en riant et en lui tendant un verre, ça fait toujours plaisir d'aider un voyageur. Nous aussi en général on ne nous aime pas trop quand on débarque…

- Vous êtes des pirates ? S'enquit-elle en attrapant prudemment le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- Ouep !

Ses mains tremblent, remarqua Sanji. Elle a froid et a l'air épuisée…

- Voulez-vous manger quelque chose, charmante demoiselle ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- A vrai dire, j'apprécierais vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

- Il y en a bien assez pour vous, contra l'archéologue. Luffy a commandé de la viande pour un régiment entier …

- Alors merci, reprit la jeune femme tandis que Sanji lui remplissait une assiette.

- Alors tu es vraiment une bohémienne ? s'enquit Luffy tout en recommençant à manger.

- On dirait bien…

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Luffy ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! s'écria Nami en lui tapant le front. Mais quelle éducation je te jure !

- Aïeuh…

La gitane regarda l'échange avec de grands yeux avant de se reprendre. Cet équipage pirate était vraiment bizarre… mais marrant.

- Iléria. Je m'appelle Iléria.

- Enchanté ! s'écria Luffy

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me montrer votre petite culo…

PANG

- Non mais ça va pas ? Ragea Nami, de la fumée lui sortant des narines.

- Et sinon, t'es une vraie gitane ? S'enquit le capitaine avec des yeux en étoile, coupant court à la dispute de ses deux nakamas.

- Tu sais lire les lignes de la main et voir l'avenir dans une boule de cristal ? Continua Chopper avec les mêmes yeux.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en riant à cause de leurs têtes.

- Ouaouh ! s'écrièrent-ils tous deux, les étoiles au fond de leurs pupilles encore plus grosses.

- Rêvez pas les gars, fit Zoro en secouant la tête devant leur crédulité navrante. C'est du bluff !

Iléria le regarda un moment. Il déglutit devant ce regard vert braqué sur lui qui semblait sonder le plus profond de ses pensées.

- On croit ce qu'on veut croire, répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? demanda Franky pour détourner son attention.

Le regard de la belle s'assombrit.

- Je recherche un voyageur qui a croisé ma route quelques temps auparavant. Il me faut absolument le retrouver, il a besoin de moi… et moi aussi. Nos destins sont liés, les étoiles l'ont prédit.

Luffy médita un instant sur ses paroles puis lui fit un grand sourire, une main sur son chapeau de paille.

- Tu ne veux pas faire partie de mon équipage ?

- Quoiiiii ? s'écrièrent le reste des nakamas de Luffy.

- Bah quoi ? On n'a pas encore de bohémienne, ça pourrait être coooooool !

- Tu es complètement insconscient ? Tu ne la connais que depuis trois minutes !

- M'en fiche, je la veux comme nakama ! En plus elle a un but et elle est déterminée à l'atteindre…

- Je suis très honorée, mais je ne peux accepter, souffla Iléria en baissant les yeux.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas toute seule, répondit-elle en ôtant la boucle de son manteau.

Contre elle, à l'intérieur du manteau, un petit bout de chou dormait, confortablement enveloppé.

- T'as un bébé, trop classe ! C'est un petit gars ?

- Non, une fille.

- Mais ça fait rien, nous ça nous dérange pas, tu peux l'amener avec toi si tu es capable de le protéger !

- Nous ça nous dérange ! s'exclama le reste de l'équipage, en particulier Nami et Zoro.

- Bon écoutez les gars, j'ai pris ma décision, elle intègrera notre équipage un point c'est tout ! Tant pis si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, il faudra faire avec ! Et puis toi aussi, fit-il en regardant Iléria avec sérieux, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre. Elle avait été seule trop longtemps, faire partie de cet équipage de dingues serait peut-être un doux remède à cette solitude… Elle irait beaucoup plus vite avec eux. Et puis même si cela tournait au vinaigre, elle pourrait toujours filer en douce…

- J'accepte.

- Cool ! Bienvenue dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Allez les gars, on s'en va il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir ! On retourne au bateau !

Ils payèrent l'addition (salée… Trop pour Nami qui s'était évanouie, pour le plus grand bonheur de son prince charmant blond qui la portait comme si c'était une divinité) et sortirent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. La pluie tombait encore contrairement à ce que disait Luffy, mais pas de quoi les affoler.

- Tu vas rencontrer notre dernier Nakama, dit-il à Iléria qui lui emboîtait le pas. C'est le sniper et menteur professionnel de l'équipage ! Un vrai pro !

Au bout de quelques minutes ils parvinrent au Sunny Go.

- Voilà ta nouvelle maison, s'écria Franky en bichonnant le bateau qu'il avait construit. Il est suuuuuper classe non ?

- Oui, très beau en effet…

- Ah ça y est les gars vous êtes revenus ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Hey Usopp on a ramené un nouveau nakama !

- Pardon ?

Iléria s'était figée en apercevant le métis.

- Belle Iléria, un problème ? lui demanda Sanji en lui faisant ses yeux en cœur.

- Usopp ? murmura-t-elle.

- Hein ? Qui c'est elle ?

- Bah c'est Iléria, notre nouvelle nakama !

- C'est bien toi Usopp ? s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras. Ça fait tellement longtemps !

- Euh… Répondit le métis, les joues s'empourprant à ce contact.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Zoro suspicieux.

- Eh comment ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est le père de ma petite !

Un gros blanc s'installa. Un énorme blanc.

- QUUUUUUOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? S'écria tout l'équipage.

* * *

_Et voilà ! ça vous a plu j'espère ? Mettez une chtite review pour me donner votre avis svp !_

_A...bientôt (aucune idée de quand je poste la suite, mais j'essaierai de pas être trop longue...)_

_minimilie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure ! Merci aux reviewers, followers et à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori. Vous attendez beaucoup de moi alors j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec ce nouveau chapitre :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_- Tu le connais ? demanda Zoro suspicieux._

_- Eh comment ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est le père de ma petite !_

_Un gros blanc s'installa. Un énorme blanc._

_- QUUUUUUOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? S'écria tout l'équipage._

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel Usopp ?

- Stop, STOP ! Temps mort ! s'écria le sniper en s'éloignant de la jeune femme et en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement.

Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. Mais dans quoi est-ce que ses nakamas l'avaient _encore _fourré ?

- Mademoiselle Iléria, reprit-il, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

- Impossible que je me sois trompée, c'est bien toi. A moins qu'il y ait d'autres « grand capitaine Usopp, roi des snipers » dans le Nouveau Monde, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Usopp se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait beau remuer et retourner ses neurones, cela n'y changeait rien. Le fait était qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette femme.

- C'est vrai qu'elle te connaît bien, s'esclaffa Luffy. Tu nous avais caché ça Usopp !

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, augmentant la migraine du pauvre métis.

- Vous allez vous marier ?

- Mais je ne la connais pas moi cette gitane ! s'exclama-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Et puis tout le monde sur Grand Line connaît mes envolées lyrico-mélodramatiques, elle n'a pas besoin d'être intime avec moi pour savoir comment je m'autoproclame !

- Usopp, tu m'aurais donc oubliée ? s'étonna Iléria en se mordant la lèvre, anxieuse.

- Je-ne-vous-ai-jamais-rencontrée-de-ma-vie, répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que les deux se défiaient du regard. L'expression d'Iléria passa de la totale incompréhension à la colère.

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Comment peux-tu renier ce qu'on a vécu comme cela, d'un revers de la main ?

- Mais puisque je me tue à vous dire que je ne vous con…

- Arrête de me vouvoyer ! lui cria-t-elle

- Bon, on se calme ! s'écria Nami d'une voix forte pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Iléria, peux-tu nous expliquer d'où tu connais Usopp ?

- _Crois _connaître, riposta ce dernier.

Il déglutit en voyant le regard assassin que la rousse lui lança.

- L'île aux mille feux lança la bohémienne.

L'équipage se jeta des coups d'œil tandis qu'Usopp se renfrogna. C'était en accostant sur cette île qu'il avait appris le mariage de Kaya.

- On s'est rencontré dans un bar, on a discuté longuement, et puis… Je dois vous faire un dessin ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Ouais j'adoooore les dessins ! s'exclama Luffy avant de se faire taper par Nami. Aieuh mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Quoi ? Non mais Usopp je rêve, tu as osé toucher à cette magnifique femme et après tu la jettes comme ça, espèce de rustre !

- La ferme Sanji ! explosa le métis, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle raconte des salades, je n'ai rencontré personne sur cette île ! Je me suis juste _méchamment_ bourré la gueule et je me suis endormi comme une masse avant de revenir au Sunny le lendemain avec la gueule de bois du siècle, point barre !

- Donc selon toi, reprit prudemment Franky, elle et toi vous n'avez pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama la gitane.

- Bien sûr que non ! contra-t-il. Je m'en serai souvenu si j'avais couché avec elle, c'est impossible que j'aie pu oublier un truc pareil !

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda Nami.

- Parce que comme tous les gars de cet équipage, hormis Franky et Brook peut-être, je suis PUCEAU bordel !

- Un énorme blanc s'installa sur le Sunny. N'y tenant plus, Franky éclata de rire tandis que Nami avait les yeux écarquillés et que Robin riait discrètement dans la paume de sa main.

- Jamais de la vie ! fit Sanji en sifflotant, les joues rouges.

- _Moi_, puceau ? Tu te fous de moi, menteur professionnel ? lui lança Zoro avec un regard meurtrier.

- Arrête de te donner des airs, tu sais très bien que j'ai rais… AAAAAH !

Il détala alors que Zoro fonçait sur lui, ses trois lames dégainées.

- Zoro arrête !

L'épéiste obéit à son capitaine avec regret tandis que le sniper reprenait difficilement une respiration normale, le cœur battant la chamade.

Luffy regardait ses nakamas avec un air très concentré avant de se tourner vers le métis.

- Usopp, ça veut dire quoi puceau ?

Silence de mort. Mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils choisi un imbécile pareil comme capitaine ?

- Eh ben… C'est… C'est…

- Te fatigue pas, il comprendra rien, soupira Nami.

Elle tourna la tête vers Iléria qui s'était rapprochée du sniper, le visage fermé. Cette dernière poussa un cri rageur avant de mettre une claque au métis. Il regarda ce bout de femme toute mince qui faisait une tête de moins que lui, interloqué.

- ça, c'est pour m'avoir rayée de ta mémoire.

Elle dégagea son manteau découvrant sa fille et la mettant sous le nez du métis.

- Et voilà la preuve irréfutable que tu es bien son père.

Le petit être s'agita et commença à pleurer. Elle avait la peau mâte et de courts cheveux corbeau, des yeux verts comme sa mère… Et un long, très long nez, tout fin, rougi par les larmes et l'air frais de la nuit.

- Pas possible, s'exclama Brook en retenant son souffle.

Iléria resserra la petite contre elle avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du Sunny, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au sniper. Sniper qui dut s'agripper à la rambarde lorsqu'elle disparut, sonné.

- Mais… mais…

- Félicitations Usopp, finit par dire Chopper. C'est ton portrait craché !

- Mais c'est impossible…

- Il faut croire que non, souffla l'archéologue avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Ouaiiis t'es papa Usopp ! s'exclama Luffy. On va faire la fête pour célébrer ça ! reprit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nami lui mit une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête pour le calmer, avant de lui montrer l'absence totale de réactivité du métis.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, fit-elle en faisant de gros yeux à leur capitaine.

Capitaine qui comprit qu'il valait peut-être mieux écouter sa navigatrice pour une fois et n'insista pas lorsque son sniper hocha la tête avant de monter à la vigie en marmonnant qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde.

- Mais Brook, fit le chapeau de paille alors qu'ils retournaient en cuisine pour se réchauffer, pourquoi il fait cette tête ? Il devrait être trop heureux !

- Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Si cela avait été moi, mon cœur aurait éclaté en mille morceaux en apprenant cela. Encore aurait-il fallu que j'aie un cœur…

* * *

Usopp faisait les cent pas dans la vigie, le regard perdu dans la mer dès qu'il cessait de déambuler. Il finit par s'asseoir les jambes dans le vide, les larmes aux yeux.

C'était impossible. Il était en plein cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Comment avait-il pu ? Il l'avait fait pourtant, c'était certain. La gamine lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il ricana tristement. Dire qu'il avait fait sa première fois lors d'un coup d'un soir alors qu'il s'était réservé tout ce temps, juste pour Kaya… et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Il était pathétique. Pitoyable. Un abruti fini. Il s'était juste vidé les couilles, complètement ivre, alors que ça aurait dû être un des moments les plus importants de sa vie ! Il se dégoûtait.

Il soupira. Son esprit se tourna vers la gitane. Iléria. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Elle était tombée enceinte à cause de lui. Mais elle avait gardé la petite, malgré tout, et l'avait cherché jusqu'à présent pour le mettre au courant. Il était … papa. Putain ! Ragea-t-il en cognant son poing contre le parquet de la vigie. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait vraiment fallu que sa poisse lui fasse subir ça, une seule histoire sans lendemain et pouf, une mioche lui tombait dans les bras ! Quel con !

Il tenta de respirer lentement pour se calmer, avant de se raisonner. La petite n'y était pour rien. Pas plus que la mère d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché. S'il n'avait pas tenté d'oublier Kaya en se noyant dans l'alcool, ça ne serait pas arrivé… Il devrait assumer sa connerie, comme un grand. Surtout que maintenant, la gitane faisait partie de l'équipage et que connaissant Luffy, il ferait tout pour qu'elle y reste.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir par rapport à ce mauvais concours de circonstances ? Visiblement, elle l'appréciait, sinon elle ne serait pas partie à sa recherche tout ce temps. Elle avait eu l'air si contente de le voir, avant de déchanter lorsqu'il lui avait balancé ces horreurs à la figure…

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire que cette attirance était réciproque. Pas qu'elle était moche, au contraire elle était même une beauté rare. A tel point qu'il se demandait comment elle avait pu être attirée par un débris de son espèce. Il secoua la tête. Mais lui ne pensait pas ressentir cela, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas digéré la trahison de Kaya. Son cœur était toujours aussi serré lorsqu'il pensait à la blonde. Il faisait fréquemment des cauchemars où la jeune doctoresse le rejetait. Il lui arrivait même de pleurer parfois quand c'était son tour de vigie et que, seul dans le noir sans ses amis pour lui remonter le moral, il imaginait les mains d'un autre dégrafer son corsage… Il n'avait clairement pas fait le deuil de ce premier amour. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire un jour.

Un froissement de tissu attira son attention. Il soupira en voyant que ce n'était que Robin, qui venait le relever.

- Comment ça va, Long-Nez ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

- Mal.

- Je me doute. On a déjà vu des pilules moins dures à avaler…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ils laissèrent le silence s'installer paisiblement. Usopp appréciait beaucoup Robin. Elle avait plus que les autres comprit son besoin de solitude et ne s'était pas abaissée à tenter de le réconforter avec des paroles vides mais rassurantes.

Il admirait la sagesse dont elle avait fait preuve tout le long, sa facilité déconcertante à mettre le doigt là où ça allait mal et appuyer dessus pour crever l'abcès. Leurs conversations lors de nuits d'insomnies respectives, bien qu'épuisantes émotionnellement pour lui, avaient été des plus agréables. Il pouvait se confier sans craindre les regards en biais ni les sourires gênés et lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Elle assimilait tout, puis lui démontrait que cela aurait pu être pire. Et elle arrivait presque à le convaincre que c'était vrai.

- Où sont-elles ? demanda-t-il

- Dans les bras de Morphée, très certainement. J'ai prêté ma cabine en attendant. Dormir avec Nami me rappelle de bons souvenirs du temps où nous étions encore sur le Merry…

Temps mort, où seul le bruit des vagues frappant la coque du Merry parvenait jusqu'à eux.

- Je me suis mis dans une merde si énorme que jamais je n'aurai pu l'imaginer, souffla Usopp.

- Si on voit les choses comme cela, effectivement ce n'est pas joyeux…

Le métis retourna son regard vers l'océan.

- Si mon père savait ça… Je ne sais même pas comment il le prendrait. Il se foutrait de ma gueule, sans doute. Ou bien il enragerait parce que je l'ai fait grand-père avant l'heure. Grand-père… J'ai une tête à savoir élever un gosse ?

- Moi je trouve que oui. Tu es sans doute l'homme le plus responsable et équilibré parmi cet équipage de fous. Ce rôle de papa t'irait comme un gant.

- Tu parles… Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper correctement de moi, alors avoir sur les épaules cette responsabilité !

Il soupira.

- Et puis il y a Iléria. C'est délicat. Je crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi.

- ça saute aux yeux… le taquina l'archéologue.

- Mais moi je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, franchement. Quoique… je n'en sais fichtre rien, en fait. Je suis complètement paumé. Encore plus maintenant.

Il y eut un silence.

- C'est peut-être une bonne chose ce qui t'arrive, reprit Robin. Ça t'obligera à mettre tes ruminements au placard.

- Et si je ne ressens rien pour elle finalement ? Je ne la connais même pas… Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux brusquement et oublier du jour au lendemain Kaya juste parce qu'elle est la mère de ma gamine !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je disais, le reprit-elle. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas si simple comme situation. Mais je crois que tu devrais arrêter de te poser toutes ces questions et t'angoisser. Que ce soit pour Kaya, pour Iléria, pour la petite. Si le destin a voulu mettre une gitane en travers de ton chemin, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. Tu devrais prendre les évènements comme ils viennent, calmement, et au fil du temps tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions. Aussi bourré que tu aies pu l'être ce jour-là sur l'île aux mille feux, je ne pense pas que tu aurais passé la nuit avec elle si tu n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose, au moins de l'attirance. Néanmoins, s'il s'avère que vous n'avez finalement rien qui justifierait que vous finissiez ensemble selon toi, ce n'est pas non plus une catastrophe. Elle finira par s'y faire et ça ne vous empêchera pas de faire partie du même équipage et d'élever votre fille. Une association bi-parentale un peu étrange, mais cela fonctionnera bien si cela doit se passer ainsi.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

- Alors arrête de te paniquer pour rien et va au lit. Demain, tu t'expliqueras avec elle et tu lui feras des excuses dignes de ce nom. Va plutôt te coucher, tu en as bien besoin…

Il soupesa ses paroles. Ce qu'elle disait était plein de justesse, comme d'habitude. Il fallait laisser le temps opérer pour se faire une idée. Il verrait bien ce qu'il adviendrait quand le temps sera venu.

- Merci, Robin…

- Pas de quoi, Long-Nez. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il retourna à sa cabine, le cœur un peu plus léger. Demain, il irait voir Iléria. Demain, cela irait mieux. Du moins il priait pour que ce soit le cas.

* * *

_Voili voilou, fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et me faire vos critiques !_

_Prochain chapitre dans une durée complètement indéterminée. J'en suis navrée, mais je suis tellement débordée en ce moment (et cela risque d'être le cas pendant encore quelques mois T.T). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fiction ^^_

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà la suite! désolée mes délais de parutions sont assez longs... Mais j'ai pas mal de fics en écriture en même temps (dont une en collaboration étroite avec Larmes-Noire), plein plein de boulot avec la reprise des cours... Et une attelle au pouce (non, je plaisante pas. C'est troooop galère pour tapre XD)_

_Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Le métis ouvrit un œil péniblement le lendemain matin avant de regarder son réveil. Six heures trente. A cette heure-ci, même Sanji n'était pas encore debout pour commencer à cuisiner… Il soupira alors que les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Alors comme ça, il était papa. A à peine 20 ans. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la maman, parce que la petite avait été conçue alors qu'il était complètement ivre. Cette situation était tellement absurde…

Il s'assit sur son lit en baillant, avant de poser les pieds au sol. Tant qu'à faire, autant se lever maintenant vu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Et puis ce serait peut-être l'occasion de parler avec Iléria seul à seul, sans les autres membres de l'équipage à côté.

Le sniper arriva donc sur le pont, humant avec un sourire les embruns qui fouettaient son visage, revigorants de fraîcheur. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus avec le fait de prendre le large. Le calme de l'eau qui s'étendait à l'infini.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'une autre personne était éveillée. Assise au niveau des mandariniers, le regard tourné vers la mer, Iléria lui tournait légèrement le dos. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers elle. Le moment était venu.

- Iléria ?

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avec un faible sourire. Son visage était creusé par les cernes, signe qu'elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Bonjour, Usopp.

- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter, tous les deux ?

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Une fois en face d'elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'allaiter sa petite. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement à la vue de ce sein dénudé que la gamine tétait goulûment et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. La maman eut un petit sourire mais décida de ne pas relever.

- De quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle ?

- Oh, et bien…

Il osa la regarder à nouveau, tâchant de garder les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Iléria, pour ne pas descendre plus bas.

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour t'avoir si mal parlé, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait posée.

Elle continua de le regarder, attendant la suite patiemment.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te traiter de menteuse hier. J'ai tout oublié de notre rencontre, absolument tout et j'en suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Du coup, lorsque tu m'as dit qu'on avait… et que j'étais père, je n'ai pas voulu te croire. Ça me paraissait juste impossible, par rapport à ce que je savais de moi.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se redonner du courage.

- Il faut me comprendre, je déprime depuis un an parce que mon premier amour n'a pas attendu mon retour pour faire sa vie. Ma vie auparavant était centrée sur cette relation et je me suis retrouvé sans rien du jour au lendemain. Alors entendre dire que j'étais père du fait d'une nuit trop arrosée alors que je m'étais réservé uniquement pour Kaya toutes ces années, ça m'a fait perdre les pédales. Je n'y ai pas cru, je ne pouvais pas y croire puisque je ne me souvenais même pas de toi.

Il y eut un nouveau temps mort alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Mais ma réaction était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus excessif et… et… je te demande pardon. Pardon pour mon emportement, pardon pour ne pas t'avoir crue, et surtout pardon pour t'avoir oubliée. Tu ne méritais pas cela et c'est absolument dégueulasse de ma part. Tu m'as cherché pendant un an en espérant me retrouver et cela a dû être une déception énorme quand tu as compris que tu n'étais rien pour moi, même pas un souvenir. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal et crois-moi cela me frustre de ne plus me souvenir… Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Merci de t'être excusé. Cela ne change rien au fait que je sois affreusement déçue, mais au moins je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu m'as rejetée après ce qu'on a vécu.

Elle eut un petit rire aigre.

- Moi qui m'étais fait tant de films sur nos retrouvailles… Il faut croire que cela ne restera qu'un rêve.

- Je suis navré, Iléria.

- Ne le sois pas. C'est la vie qui en a décidé ainsi.

La gitane regarda à nouveau la mer, pensive.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ? lui demanda Usopp après quelques instants. Tu fais partie de l'équipage, mais si cette situation entre nous deux te pèse trop et que tu préfères partir, je comprendrai, ce serait tout à fait justifié. Et on fera comprendre à Luffy qu'il ne doit pas insister.

- Ton équipage et surtout ton capitaine ont l'air d'être des gens vraiment bien. Je n'ai nulle part où aller à présent alors ici ce sera mieux qu'ailleurs, même si ça ne sera pas tout à fait comme je l'espérais. Mais et toi ? Ne souhaites-tu pas que je m'en aille ?

- Non et même si c'était le cas je n'ai aucun droit de te l'imposer, objecta-t-il. Nous sommes dans cette situation perturbante uniquement par ma faute, je dois en assumer les conséquences. Et puis si tu t'en vas je dis au revoir à ma fille, que j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir… Je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse sans père. Je sais ce que ça fait et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle ressente le même vide que moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser l'élever toute seule et te faire galérer. Si elle est là, on y est tous deux pour quelque chose, alors moi aussi j'ai mon rôle à jouer dans sa vie.

Il soupira.

- Ça me fait très peur d'être papa. Je ne serai certainement pas à la hauteur… Mais si tu le permets j'aimerais essayer, faire de mon mieux pour t'aider. J'ai envie d'être là pour ce petit bout de chou… Vraiment.

Elle eut un sourire discret. Le Usopp qu'elle avait connu, pataud, très peu sûr de lui mais néanmoins plein de bravoure était revenu. Elle jeta un regard à leur fille, qui avait fini de téter. Elle réarrangea ses vêtements et la fit roter avant de la lui tendre.

- Tiens, Usopp. Prends-la.

- Mais… tu… tu es sûre ? bégaya-t- il d'une voix légèrement paniquée. Tu n'as pas peur que je la fasse tomber ?

- Tu es là pour apprendre, non ? lui fit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il prenait la petite, fébrile.

- Tiens, cale sa tête dans le creux de ton coude… Oui, comme ça. Ton autre bras sert à la stabiliser si elle gigote trop. Tu peux raffermir ta prise, continua-t-elle en riant, elle n'est pas en sucre ! Et puis respire et détends-toi, tu te débrouilles très bien. Regarde comme elle est curieuse…

Effectivement, leur fille regardait Usopp, intriguée de voir que ce Monsieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas la prenait dans ses bras. Le métis arrêta de respirer un instant, complètement déstabilisé par ce regard vert. Puis la gamine lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui attraper le pouce et de jouer avec. Le sniper sentit des larmes d'émotion lui monter aux yeux. C'était… sa petite fille. A lui. _Sa_ gamine. Ça lui faisait tout drôle… mais il se sentait heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Iléria regardait la scène avec un sourire attendri. Usopp était si beau comme ça ! Sa maladresse et sa peur de mal faire étaient si touchantes… Malheureusement, songea-t-elle douloureusement, elle n'avait rien à espérer de plus. La tendresse qu'il lui avait montrée la fois où ils étaient devenus amants s'était effacée en même temps que l'alcool qui avait été éliminé de son organisme. Il ne la rejetait pas, mais il ne recherchait pas son affection non plus. Il pensait toujours à cette Kaya elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Le seul lien qui les unissait à présent, c'était leur fille et elle devrait se contenter de cela même si elle ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de vouloir plus. La prophétie était peut-être fausse, finalement… Ou bien elle l'avait mal interprétée.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Lui demanda le métis, la sortant de ses pensées.

Tout concentré qu'il était sur la petite, il n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de la jeune maman.

- Elle n'en a pas, finit-elle par dire.

- Quoi ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

- C'est… dans mon clan, c'est au père de choisir le prénom de ses enfants dans les six premiers mois de leur vie. Passé ce délai, c'est la mère qui le fait. C'est aussi pour ça que je te cherchais, je voulais que ce soit toi qui lui donne son prénom.

Il resta un instant interdit. C'était un grand honneur qu'elle lui faisait. A tous les endroits du monde où il était allé, c'était toujours la mère qui choisissait le nom de ses enfants.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? murmura-t-il.

- Trois mois depuis hier.

Il reporta son attention sur le bébé, réfléchissant sérieusement.

- _Amaya_ (1), finit-il par dire en caressant la joue de la petite. Je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois par une nuit pluvieuse, cela me semble être le prénom le plus approprié pour toi, petite princesse…

- Amaya, répéta doucement Iléria pour le retenir. Oui, c'est un beau prénom.

Ils restèrent un moment à la regarder, comme hypnotisés. Fatiguée par toute cette attention qu'on lui portait, la petite Amaya s'endormit finalement dans les bras de son père. Pendant ce temps, des yeux qui avaient bourgeonné au niveau d'un mandarinier disparurent. Dans sa cabine, Robin arborait un sourire mystérieux. La situation semblait s'être améliorée pour les deux jeunes parents. Tant mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment le temps allait agir sur eux.

Sur le navire, on apercevait de plus en plus de mouvement. Le reste de l'équipage se réveillait progressivement.

* * *

Tous avaient été très heureux de voir que ça s'était arrangé entre le sniper et la bohémienne. L'ambiance à bord du Thousand Sunny était nettement plus joyeuse aujourd'hui.

- Ce soir, s'écria Luffy avec un sourire gigantesque alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, on fait la fête ! On célèbre l'arrivée d'Iléria et d'Amaya dans l'équipage !

Tous poussèrent des exclamations de joie à cette nouvelle. La fête, c'était quelque chose dans cet équipage ! Tous mirent donc la main à la pâte pour donner au Thousand Sunny des allures festives et les filles aidèrent Sanji à faire un banquet digne de ce nom, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Iléria était restée avec Chopper, qui voulait vérifier qu'elle et sa fille étaient en parfaite santé avant qu'ils ne prennent le large. Quand elle sortit du cabinet du médecin avec sa fille dans les bras, ils commencèrent la fiesta. Tous mangèrent, burent, firent les pitres et chantèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, chacun à leur manière.

- Eh Iléria ! s'exclama Luffy avec des baguettes dans le nez et un panier d'osier dans les mains. Tu ne veux pas essayer ? C'est troooooop marrant !

- Non mais ça va pas Luffy de faire des propositions aussi avilissantes à cette pauvre jeune femme ! s'exclama Sanji en le faisant valdinguer à l'autre bout du pont. Iléria, je t'en supplie, lui fit-il avec les yeux en cœur puis de chien battu, ne suis pas notre capitaine dans ses bêtises !

Iléria pouffa de rire tandis qu'Usopp levait les yeux au ciel. Sanji ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles passant à côté de lui… Et il redoublait d'ingéniosité pour la cour de la gitane. Il digérait sans doute mal le fait que son charme n'ait aucun effet sur elle alors que le sniper avait découvert toutes les courbes de son corps magnifique… Et le pire, ragea Sanji intérieurement en saignant du nez, c'est qu'il ne s'en souvient même pas !

Brook s'approcha doucement d'Iléria avant de s'incliner devant elle, ignorant le blond qui tentait de calmer son saignement.

- Si tu veux voir ma culotte, c'est non, Brook, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Hum non chère Iléria, pas cette fois. Mais ne t'en fais pas je reviendrai à la charge un jour ou l'autre, quand ma chair le réclamera avec trop d'insistance... Oh mais c'est vrai je n'ai pas de chair ! Bref, j'ai entendu dire que les gitans étaient des experts dans l'art de la danse et du chant.

- Nous aimons beaucoup cela, en effet.

- Pourrais-tu m'accompagner sur un morceau, dans ce cas ? J'ai fort envie d'avoir une démonstration de ton art…

- Connais-tu l'air de _Sur la route qui va_ ?

- Bien entendu ma chère, même si cela fait un long moment que je ne l'ai pas jouée. Allons-y alors !

Il commença à jouer la mélodie. Le reste de l'équipage écouta, intrigué de ne pas reconnaitre l'air. La voix d'Iléria s'éleva, fraîche et pimpante.

_Bravant la vie et son fardeau  
Sans lui courber le dos  
Sous le vent froid, sous le vent chaud  
Qui glace et cuit ma peau oh, oh, oh  
Je poursuis l'éternelle ronde  
Des Gitans qui parcourent le monde  
oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh_

C'était tellement beau… songea Usopp. Elle semblait née pour chanter.

_Sur la route qui va, qui va, qui va,  
Et qui ne finit pas  
Dans un bruit de chevaux  
Un frisson d'oripeaux  
Je suis celle qui passe  
Tant pis si mon cœur bat  
Tout bas, tout bas  
Au rythme de mes pas  
Mon désir vagabond  
Fuyant vers l'horizon  
Ne s'emprisonne pas_

Tout le monde écoutait, hypnotisé par la voix claire de la bohémienne. Brook n'avait pas menti en disant que les gitans avaient fait du chant leur art. Iléria ne chantait pas, elle donnait vie à la chanson. C'était juste magnifique.

_J'ai connu de beaux jours  
Sans lendemains  
J'ai laissé mon amour sur le chemin  
Je suis ma route et chante, chante,  
Chante au vent du destin._

Après la route et ses cahots  
C'est la hâte à nouveau oh ! oh ! oh !  
Mais on repart toujours trop tôt  
Et ce n'est pas mollo ! oh! oh! oh !  
Dans la vie où rien ne s'achève  
Les maisons sont des prisons sans rêves  
oh ! oh ! oh ! oh ! oh ! oh ! (2)

Et ils l'écoutèrent jusqu'au dernier refrain, avant de la saluer ainsi que Brook par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu chantais si bien ! fit Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est trop suuuuuper, s'exclama Franky, en plus du musicien on a une chanteuse maintenant !

- Merci, répondit Iléria en baissant les yeux, légèrement gênée.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. Pour elle et ceux qui l'écoutaient en général, chanter était juste son gagne-pain, on ne voyait pas la beauté et la volonté qu'elle y mettait… Cet équipage était vraiment différent. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de préjugés…

- Tous les gens du voyage sont ils aussi bons que toi ? lui demanda Zoro.

- Disons que j'ai été particulièrement gâtée par mère Nature, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard. Mais il y a beaucoup de très bons chanteurs parmi les miens, comme l'a expliqué Brook.

- ça parle trop là, arrête de l'embêter Zoro faut qu'on continue la fiesta ! hurla Luffy avant d'engloutir un énorme morceau de viande.

Les festivités reprirent et se terminèrent tard, très tard dans la nuit. Demain, ils prendraient le large, vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

(1) : nuit de pluie

(2) : Une partie de la chanson de Tino Rossi appelée Chanson Gitane (Sur la Route qui va)

* * *

_ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me donner votre avis :)  
_

_Prochain chapitre dans une durée complètement indéterminée, mais sûrement dans deux semaines._

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
